The present invention relates to firearms having collapsible stocks, particularly the type in which the stock is foldable.
The need has long been recognized for firearms in which the stock can be collapsed from its ordinary, extended position. The collapsed position is useful during storage and transport of the weapon and during transport of personnel carrying weapons in close quarters. Furthermore, tactical situations develop in which it can be expected that firing from the hip will be necessary, and the collapsed position of the stock is accordingly preferred in those situations.
Over the years, the need for a collapsible stock has been met by a number of arrangements. The sliding stock, for instance, is locked into a rearward position for ordinary use and is then unlocked and slid forward to achieve the collapsed position. This type of stock typically has the added benefit that a number of extended positions can be selected to fit the size of the soldier employing the weapon. A further advantage of the sliding stock is that its rear surface or butt plate naturally assumes an orientation in the collapsed position that contributes to comfort during firing from the hip. On the other hand, this type of stock has the disadvantage that it ordinarily extends rather far forward along the side of the receiver in the collapsed position, thereby interfering somewhat with comfortable grasping of the weapon for firing.
In addition to the sliding stock, the folding stock also provides a collapsed position. The folding stock, which pivots at one or more points to fold into a compact assembly, lacks some of the advantages of the sliding stock. However, it does not ordinarily extend as far forward in its collapsed position as the sliding stock does, so it is less likely to interfere with a comfortable grasp of the weapon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable stock that retains the usual advantages of the foldable stock while affording some of the advantages of the sliding stock.